Blue Tides
by OdestaAndClato
Summary: Odesta fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I go downstairs, to the kitchen. I find an apple and take a few bites, but I quickly loose my appetite. I put it down and walk into the living room. I sit down in a big chair, pull my knees up and stare out the window.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, I'm sure it's been hours, when I hear a knock on the door. It's Finnick. He told me yesterday that he would come over again today, even though he knows I don't want to talk to him. I don't move. I'm waiting for him to go away, even though I know he won't.

"Annie?" I hear through the door. I don't answer him.

"Annie, I know you're there. Please open up."

You know where the key is, I think to myself and roll my eyes. I'm still mad at him.

He keeps knocking on the door.

"Please..." he pleads. I sigh and walk over to the door. I open it, looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"Annie, can you just listen to me?" he says, as he steps inside.

"Will you tell me why you've been spending so much time in the Capitol?" I say, my voice a little shaky.

He sighs. "I... I can't. It's complicated..."

I can feel my heart beginning to pound faster and faster. That's what he always says. Suddenly, I'm taken by a wave of rage. "Why is it so complicated? How can it be complicated? All you need to do, is tell me what you're doing in the Capitol. Is it so hard for you to be honest?" I scream at him and run through the living room, out to the back yard.

As I run past the pool, I slip and fall into the water. It's cold. Very cold. I can feel the water surrounding me as I let myself sink. I want to keep sinking. But I'm interrupted by Finnicks hand, pulling me out of the water.

"Are you okay?" he asks, hastily. He grabs a towel and puts it around my shoulders. He lifts me up, carries me back into the living room and puts me down on the couch. I start shaking and breathing heavily. He looks at me with worried eyes. "I promise I'll explain it to you... just calm down."

I try to calm down, to breathe slower and to stop shaking. But I can't.

"F... Finnick... I... I can't... I can't stop... shaking." I manage to stutter out between my heavy breaths. He smiles a little at me and lifts my head up a little, so he can sit down next to my head. I quickly crawl closer to him, sitting up next to him, curled up like a ball.

He puts an arm around me and pulls me as close as he can. "You'll be fine." he says and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't explain it to you. I just don't know how to say it."

"Then don't think about how to say it. Just say it like it is." I whisper carefully.

He doesn't say anything for a long while, he just sits there with me. I cuddle into him as I wait for him to start talking.

Suddenly he takes a deep breath. "I can't just say it like it is. It makes it sound so bad. And it is bad, but I don't want it to sound like that, because I don't think you'll want to talk to me anymore then."

I close my eyes. I know him, so I know something is very wrong when he says it like that. "Just tell me, Finnick." I say shortly.

He takes another deep breath. "President Snow... he, ehm... forces me to... to sell myself. My body."

At first, I don't understand what he's saying. "What do you mean."

"I have to sleep with people. For money." he says shortly.

I stop breathing for a few seconds. "W... what?"

I autocratically pull away from him. "Why would you... why would you cheat on me?"

He grabs my hands. "I don't want to do it!" he says as his eyes starts filling with tears. "I don't want to be with anyone else than you. Ever. But Snow is threatening to kill you and Mags if I don't do it." He looks down, clearly ashamed.

I'm breathing heavily again. He lets go of my hands. I sit down next to him, and I can see the tears streaming down his face. He gets up and walks towards the door and out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please leave a review or just a nice comment! _

_Also, I was thinking about writing this chapter from Finnicks POV? Tell me what you think about that idea, please._

* * *

I've been sitting there, in my couch for hours, when I look out and realize it's gotten very late. It's dark outside, and  
all of the houses in the Victors Village is dark, except Finnicks. I sigh and get up, take my shoes on and walk over to his  
house. I don't really want to talk to him, but I want some answers.

His door is locked. I knock on it, and he answers by shouting "I'm commiiiing". He's drunk. Great.  
I look down as I wait for him to open up. He opens, and the reeking smell of alchohol hits me.  
"What? You wanna yell at me?" he says, in a sloppy voice.  
I roll my eyes and step past him, entering his house. The livingroom and the kitchen is a big mess. Bottles, food and - for some  
weird reason - clothes, are flooding his floor. I sigh. He closes the door and follows me, with a blottle in his hand.  
"What do you want?" he says, before he drops down on the couch.  
"I was going to ask you some things... but I'll wait untill the morning." I slowly walk towards the door as I say it.  
"Wait..." he shouts after me. "Don't go." he whispers.  
I stop and turn towards him. "You're drunk. I don't like being around you when you're drunk."  
"I'll be sober again in the morning..."  
"Finnick... I just..." I sigh before I finish the scentence. "If you let me clean up in here, I'll stay here untill the morning."  
He looks down for a few seconds, then up at me again. "Okay."

It actually doesn't take too long to clean up. When I finish, Finnick is still laying on the couch, but he hasn't fallen asleep yet.  
I sit down in the chair next to him and close my eyes.  
Suddenly, I feel a hand on my arm. I look at my arm, and then at him, giving him the basic look of 'no'.  
"Cuddle with me, please?" he says, clarely ignoring my look.  
"Finnick, no..."  
He breaks me off. "Just this once. I'll answer whatever you ask me, just let me have a comfterable night for once."  
I sigh and lay down next to him, cuddleing up to his chest.  
"Thank you." he whispers in my ear, as he puts his arms around me.

The next morning, I wake up still facing Finnicks chest. I look up at his face. He's still sleeping.  
I push his arms away and go to the kitchen. The frying pan is standing at the oven, so I decide to make some fried eggs. When I'm done, I find some  
bread and put it all on two plates. I put it neatly on the kitchen table, and walk over to Finnick again.  
"Wake up, I made some breakfast."  
He slowly opens his eyes, and looks up at me. "Hey..." he says, smiling a little, but still clarey in a hangover.  
I roll my eyes. "Come to the kitchen."  
When he finally comes, and sits down oposite me. We both start eating, none of us says anything.

After a little while, he breaks the scilence. "What do you want to know?"  
I look up at him. "Why? Why do you have to... sleep... with other women?"  
He sighs. "I told you, Snow is forcing me. He won't tell me why, just that he'll hurt you and the rest of my family if I don't do what I'm told."  
"But... can't you just... run away?"  
"And let him take you? No. I... I just have to do what I'm told." he looks down, shamefully.  
"Finnick..."  
"You think I want to do it?" he breaks me off. "You don't know how dangerous it is. How dangerous Snow is. I think it's best if we just... don't see  
each orher anymore."  
He's shutting me out. My eyes are filling up. "But... but you can't just..."  
"Just leave, Annie!" he shouts, still looking down.

I run out of his house and back to my own, as quickly as I can. The tears start streaming down my face as I run up to my room and lay down in my bed.  
Last night he was begging me to stay, and even if he was drunk, I could tell that he meant it. But now, he's put up a wall to shut me out, and don't know what to do about it.  
What if he's planning to shut me out forever?  
I have so many feelings colliding with each other, that I decide to forget about it. Just for a while, until I know what I'm even supposed to think about it.

Quietly, I fall asleep.


End file.
